I love you too much
by H. Mae
Summary: Te Amo y Más – just another STARCO fic, filled with fluffy goodness. Star finds a guitar in the shed and asks Marco to play something.


**A/N: This story was inspired by EVAunit42's two stories in 'There's always a star and a hoodie' – both having this song: 'I love you too much' from the movie The Book of Life, and all the other stories out there that made a starco fic with this song. But the song I'll be using here is slightly different. It's the same song, sung by the same person, but in Spanish. **

**Thanks to** **kanakht, a tumblr user, this was made possible.**

 **Dear readers, please listen to the song when you get to the singing part, it really makes a difference. The title is: Te Amo y Más.**

 **Anyways, since I can't put a link up here, you guys can go over to my tumblr: hains-mae, or straight to kanakht's so you can find more songs from TBoL.**

 **Anyways, I don't want to take up too much of your time.**

 **Last thing:**

 **BOLD - is Marco's brain/head.**

 _Italic - is Marco's heart._

 ** _Both - mean both his head and heart._**

* * *

 _Do it._

 **I can't.**

 _Do it!_

 **I can't!**

 _Yes, you can._

 **No, I can't.**

 _You can._

 **Can't.**

 _Just do it!_

 **No!** – Marco grumbled at himself as he glared daggers at his cereal.

"Wow." A voice interrupted his imaginary war. "Did the Cheerio's do something to you this morning?"

He looked up, sighing a little. "Yeah," He answered as he stuffed a spoonful of cereal in his mouth. "It tasted as heavenly as usual."

Star giggled and took her seat across him. "Good to know." She said as she poured herself a bowl. She picked up a spoonful and ate it making a delightful sound. "Heavenly."

"What I tell ya." Marco chuckled.

"Alright kids." Mrs. Diaz popped in with her purse in hand. "I need to head to the store today."

"Would you like some help, Mrs. Diaz?" Star offered.

"Oh, gracias sweet heart." Mrs. Diaz half hugged her in appreciation. "But I've got it covered."

"Dad's coming with you?" Her son asked.

Just then on queue they heard a honking outside. They all peered through the kitchen window to find Mr. Diaz already in the driveway.

Mrs. Diaz laughed and hurried to the door.

"Oh, I almost forgot." She halted in her steps and turned to her son. "The garden needs tending dear."

"Consider it done Mom." Marco assured her, to which she rushed back and hugged both him and Star before pacing to the door and making her way to the car.

The two teens waved at their parents till they made a turn and disappeared.

Star sighed happily and walked back to her breakfast.

"You seem in a good mood." Marco commented.

"It's your parents." Star gazed at him with half lidded eyes. It was clear she was in a daze.

Marco laughed a little and raised a brow. "What about them?"

"They're just so in love!" She burst out. Typical Star.

She shoved another spoon into her mouth and chewed a little before continuing. "It's so nice to see them like that. To see love like that." Her daze was back on and now she was slowly chewing the cereal as if savoring the taste.

Marco smiled, understanding exactly what she meant. "Yeah."

"My parents are never this open about their affections to one another." Star said. "Though Dad does sometimes tries."

"Does it work?" He asked.

"It manages to blow up in his face every time." Star stated fondly, as she recalled the memory. It might have all ended in an explosion, but she saw it, even if it was only for a fraction of a second, she saw it. After her mom scolded her husband and sent him to think of what he's done, a small little smile made it's way to the queen's lips.

"Sounds like a blast." Marco added, pun intended, to which Star rolled her eyes playfully.

"I just want to know how it feels." She swirled the milk in her bowl around lazily. "To be able to own a love like that. To love someone like that, to be loved by someone like that."

 _Tell her… … …_ Marco's heart whispered.

 **Noo!** – His brain counteracted.

"What's stopping you?" He asked.

Star gulped the last drop of milk from her bowl and wiped her lips with the back of her hand. "Well, I haven't found anyone who likes me like that."

 _I do! This idiot right here! This boy in a red hoodie likes you like that!_

 **Shut it!**

"Um, Oskar?"

Star laughed. It was melody to Marco's ears, but it had a slight trace of bitterness to it.

"What I had for Oskar was an infatuation. Love and infatuation are two different things." She answered.

 _She doesn't like him. NOW'S YOUR CHANCE!_

 **Shhh!**

"So what I'm getting is," Marco cleared his throat, hoping his enthusiasm wasn't that obvious. "You don't like him anymore?"

"He's still pretty hot." Star smirked, much to Marco's disliking. "But yeah, for arguments sake, I don't."

 _Tell he-_

 **No, not yet!**

"I do have someone in mind though." She said, suddenly looking a little self-conscious.

 _ **Great.**_

"Someone I know?" Marco got up and took both their bowls to the sink to wash them, hoping the cold water would help relieve the heart ache.

"Uh – yeah." She answered.

"In school?"

"Um… yes." She took her time answering.

"Our grade?"

Star nodded hesitantly.

"Hm." Marco's gears in his head started to turn.

The princess quickly changed the topic. "Anyways, how about I help you with the gardening."

Marco wiped the last of the silver wear off of any water and placed it in its respective place.

"Okay."

Star seemed a little nervous, and that didn't go without notice to the young Latino.

* * *

The Diaz household yard was mostly consisted of exotic cacti and small flowers. So it was hardly any work to look after them since the sprinklers themselves were automated to water the plants every couple of days or so. But now-a-days Mrs. Diaz had grown a soft spot for daisies.

Yes, the Diaz back yard now holds a small delicate flowerbed dedicated to the simple plant. Star once said how it suited Mrs. Diaz a lot. They were not yet in bloom, but the small white buds have started to form and the lush green leaves were still wet from the morning dew.

"They look so cute." Star cooed, while Marco brought in the lawn mower.

"Yeah, they do." Marco agreed. "So, can you weed out the plants while I mow the lawn?"

The girl saluted. "Roger!" And began working immediately, making Marco chuckle at her antics.

The boy never really questioned it, but now he started to wonder, when did he fall for his best friend? Was it that day during the blood moon ball? And what was that light following them as they were dancing? He was too busy looking for Star to understand what the announcer was saying at the time. Why was it so hypnotic? Does Star remember that day?

Marco recalled the dance. How easy it was to lead, and how much she trusted him to lead her in the waltz. She even looked dazed like she was in some sort of spell. Could she have been interested in him?

 **But she lost it the moment I removed the mask.**

 _She didn't know it was you, so she was just shocked. That's all._

Marco suppressed an eye roll. And in doing so his vision trailed to his best friends back. Her long blonde hair was tied to a high ponytail, and she was wearing thick gardening gloves and an apron.

When did he fall in love?

Was it during Mewberty when he thought he'd lost her? Honestly, he didn't even know how he got so close to her at such a small amount of time. When she flew up into the clouds, it felt like his heart was taken out and ripped in half. He actually started to tear up. And it took every fiber in his body not to cry with tears of joy when she came back.

It was then he realized how much Star meant to him. Best friend or lover, she was important. His life was bland and boring until she came in and added flavor. Now every single day was fun. Even right now as he was doing his chores.

Star hummed a tune as she carefully tended to the flowers. Picking out the tiny slugs and snails that somehow made their way to the flower bed and placed them carefully back on the grass.

"Sorry guys, but these aren't for eating." They seemed to understand her (almost), and scurried over to chew on the grass instead.

 _Tell heeerrrr…_

Marco groaned. Thanking the loud sound of the lawn mower for masking it well.

He can't tell her. She may have turned away from Oskar, but now she had someone else in mind, which Marco still hasn't figured out. He evaluated every male in his class and compared them to both Tom and Oskar, but almost none of them fit the criteria.

Star has a reputation for liking the 'bad' boys, which unfortunately, Marco was not. So if he didn't even pass the one most important standard, what chance did he have with her? He sighed in defeat.

This was hopeless.

As he finished up the last patch of over grown grass, he turned it off the mower and pushed it back to the tool shed.

He walked over to Star just as she stood up and clapped her gloved hands together to get the remaining soil off.

They both stood there admiring their work.

"Looking good." Marco teased when he found a spot of dirt on Star's cheek.

"Feeling good." She replied ignorant of the remark.

The boy just laughed at her cluelessness and pulled on his red hoodie. "Come here." He said.

Star bounced in front of him, a smile radiating from her face.

Marco lifted her chin towards him and wiped off the smudge with his sleeve. He had grown a head and a half taller since the first time Star entered his dimension. Now he can comfortably rest his chin on the crown of her head, not that he did, or could anyway. (He didn't have the guts to.)

He wore his chocolate brown hair slightly longer now. His shoulders broadened and those years of karate (and fighting monsters) had done him really good. And as painfully clueless as he was, all of Echo Creek Academy's students couldn't deny how handsome he was.

Star's hearts started to glow red at their close proximity. She hoped her heart would stop beating so fast, or at least wasn't loud enough for him to hear.

"You okay Star? You're cheeks seem to be…" but Marco was cut off when his brown orbs met her blue ones. "…glowing." He breathed out his last word, noticing how near their faces were. Their noses almost brushed against each other as they took in the sight.

Star found herself lost in his chocolaty sweet gaze. She never realized how his eyes weren't a pure brown; they were speckled with golden flakes, very faint, but they were there. When the light hits it just right, his eyes were almost the color of caramel.

In return Marco couldn't help but study the different shades of blue in the girls eyes. There were light, icy blue specs strewn about in random order, creating a beautiful maze with the darker tones closer to her pupil. They weaved each other perfectly creating a breathtaking shade of the flawless balance between warm and cold.

The two teens hadn't even noticed the minutes ticking by, or the inches between them being shaved away until they felt their breaths on each other's lips.

As quick as lightning the two jumped back.

Marco coughed and cleared his throat, looking anywhere but the person in front of him.

Star was busying herself fondling with the gardening gloves.

"I'm – uh, I'm going to put these back," she pointed at the tool shed. "Um, over there."

"Y-yeah." Marco replied unintelligently. "I'll go prepare us something to snack on."

They hurried off to their destinations, cheeks flushed and hearts beating wild.

* * *

When Star got back, Marco already had stirred up some instant iced tea. In the oven, the familiar smell of his famous nachos.

"Took you a while." He said as she came in.

Star walked over to the sink to wash her hands. "I found something."

"Oh?" was the only word he could say. The boy was thankful the awkwardness was gone though.

The princess nodded excitedly. She wiped her hand with the towel and picked up something from behind the door. It was his Dad's old guitar.

"Oh wow." He said as she brought it in. "I haven't seen that in years."

"I never knew it was there!" She exclaimed. "I was putting the gloves back on the shelf when I accidentally pulled on a thingy-majig that resulted to a series of chain reactions that lead to a black cloth being pulled down to reveal this!" She held up the guitar for a closer inspection.

It was adorned with intricate designs of flowers and skulls.

"It's my dads." He informed her.

"Wow, why is it designed this way?" She asked curiously, as her fingers traced a swirl.

"It's inspired by Día de los Muertos." Marco answered.

"Día de – what?" She cocked her head to the side in confusion.

Marco couldn't help but chuckle. "Día de los Muertos, it means Day of the Dead."

Star made an 'o' with her lips and nodded in understanding.

"We celebrate it to remember those who passed away, so they will never be forgotten." He continued.

Star's eyes twinkled when she plucked one of the strings. It wasn't like any string instrument she had seen on Mewni, so it really interested her. The sound it made when she strummed it with her fingers was so good to her ears.

She pushed it towards Marco, gently as to not break it, with wide inquisitive eyes. "Play it, please?"

"Play it?" Marco laughed nervously. "I – um – I can't."

"You're a terrible liar Marco." Star said.

"I don't even know what to play." He protested, and went to distract himself with the nachos and iced tea.

"Oh, come on." The princess insisted. "You can't be _that_ bad."

"Well I'm not _that_ good either." He said as he picked up the freshly baked chips and almost dropped it when he saw Star's face invading his personal space.

"Please." She whispered.

He narrowed his eyes at her, but it only caused her to make her eyes wider. The 'puppy/kitten eyes' he called it.

"Fine!" He agreed reluctantly. "But just one song."

"Yes!" She swung her arms up in the air and bounced happily to the living room couch.

Marco rolled his eyes and smiled. Her joy was contagious.

When he was able to set down the snacks on the coffee table, Star wasted no time in slipping the instrument into his hands. Marco gulped a little, nervous that he might make a fool of himself in front of the girl he liked.

 _ **Dude, trust your instincts.**_

It has been so long since he played, but when he started to tune it up he got the hang of it again. He strummed it a few times to make sure, and then he cleared his throat and took a sip of his iced tea.

"Any requests?" He asked.

"Hmm…" She pulled a finger to her chin and thought.

Marco's eyes followed where she was gazing at and found it resting on a picture of his parents. A song instantly made its way into his head.

"All right." He said in a slightly more confident tone.

Star's attention was quickly set on him. She hugged a pillow and squeezed it on her stomach in hopes that the butterflies would calm down.

"I'm a little rusty so forgive me." He humored.

She smiled encouragingly and he began to play. It was a simple tune, but the way his fingers were moving were far from it.

"Te amo y más

De lo que puedes imaginar

Te amo además

Como nunca nadie jamás lo hará

En ésta canción

Va mí corazón

Amor más que amor es el nuestro

Y te lo vengo a dar"

Star, at the least, was utterly, completely, absolutely under his spell. Marco had successfully woven a melodic hymn that enchanted the blue-eyed beauty and wrapping her very attention around his skilled fingers.

He noticed her eyes studying his movements.

"Te miro y más

Y más y más te quiero mirar

Te amo y sabrás

Puro sentimiento y no hay nada más

Y sueño llegar

A tu alma tocar

Amor más que amor es el nuestro

Y te lo vengo a dar"

Her senses swayed from his fingertips to his face. She wanted to see his expression, to see what he felt while he was singing this (romantic) song. Although she barely understood a word, it somehow spoke to her soul. As if deep down, she understood what he was saying.

"Ruego a Dios tenerte a mí lado

Y entonces poderte abrazar

Si no estás aquí algo falta

Yo por ti pelearé hasta el final"

When he saw her eyes studying his own and not his hands this time, it made him flush a deep scarlet. But the thought of having her full attention on him, and him alone boosted his courage.

Maybe… just maybe – he could confess.

"Y sueño llegar

A tu alma tocar

Amor más que amor es el nuestro

Y te lo vengo a dar"

He gathered up his strength and confidence. There was no turning back.

"Te amo y más

Te amo y sabras

Que nadie como yo te amará"

Star steadily slid closer to him. She didn't know what went over her, but it felt like the music was pulling her in.

"En esta cancion

Yo veo quién soy

Amor más que amor es el mio

Y lo siento

Amor más que amor es el tuyo

Y presiento

Amor más que amor es el nuestro

Si tú me lo das"

By the end of the last note they were once again inches from each other, and once again they were lost in each other's gaze.

"That was beautiful." She said feathery, almost a whisper, afraid to break the moment happening between them. "What did it mean?"

 _ **Now.**_

"I love you." He said, finally, and dove to plant a chaste kiss on her lips.

When she kissed back, everything felt right in the world.

"I love you too." She whispered back to him.

* * *

 **A/N:** **So, what do you think? I made a really really sad one, the first ever Starco I made called 'You'll be in my heart', and it was really depressing. I tried again with 'Kiss Me' another Starco fic, but it wasn't enough. But with this I hope I gave the song, and the ship justice!**


End file.
